


Still Missin' You

by Volerian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, I cried a bit writing this, This is gonna be a roller coaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is guilt ridden over Astra's death and is slowly pushing everyone away. Lucy steps up to knock some sense into her. Their road won't always be smooth but the two will always have each others backs even through surprises and chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Astra was gone and nothing Alex could do would bring her back. Those thoughts had haunted her since the dreadful event and had not let up even a month later. Kara knew what Alex had done but what she didn't know was that the two were involved. That they had something raw and powerful that was all their own. Alex never said the words and never would but she had loved Astra, loved her with all that she had. This unattainable woman who could never quite be hers. The fact that she had been the cause of that ending, the cause of Astra's demise ate away at her. Yet she told no one and held everything close to her chest.

 

How could she talk to anyone about it? She couldn't tell Kara because that was her Aunt and she didn't really have anyone else to tell except her coworkers at the DEO and she wasn't about to spill her feelings for a enemy combatant, not when it would do no good.

 

Alex had thrown herself into work, and had pulled away from most outside activities in favor of having a drink at home alone hoping to drown her feelings of despair.

 

What she didn't know is that someone had taken a keen interest in what had been going on and had decided to do something about it.

 

The next day at work Alex is sitting in her office going over paperwork and nursing a horrid headache that water and medication can't seem to chase away. Yet a part of her is satisfied with the pain because she feels as if she deserves it. Someone clearing their throat has her head jerking up a wince showing on her face. She finds Lucy Lane standing in her doorway staring at her as if she is trying to work out a puzzle. She waits a beat and then goes to speak but the other Agent beats her to it.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Alex's heart starts to race and her palms sweat. “About?”

 

Lucy give Alex a look then and Alex knows. Sighing dejectedly she stands from her desk. “Alright, lead the way.”

 

Turning Lucy walks away leaving Alex to follow her. They wind up in the lead lined interrogation room and Alex can only wonder if her earlier thoughts were wrong and this is about something else. She isn't in handcuffs though so she pushes those thoughts down.

 

Lucy motions to the seat across the table while she takes her own seat. Alex sits, her heart all but pounding out of her chest but she takes a deep breath and looks up to meet Lucy's eyes. All she see's in them is caring and something which she can't place but it makes her breathe a little easier.

 

The two sit there in silence until Lucy speaks, her voice echoing in the room. “Care to tell me what is going on Agent Danvers?”

 

Alex shakes her head not trusting her voice to hold steady. She averts her eyes at Lucy's pleading gaze.

 

“Alex come on, Kara's told me you've canceled on her numerous times and as the weeks have gone on you've seemed more and more withdrawn. You've come to work looking run down and it's not getting any better. You need to talk to someone about whatever is going on.”

 

Alex hates that Kara has noticed as well as Lucy. It makes her want to burrow into herself and forget it

all has happened but instead she lashes out, her voice a low growl. “Even if I did you wouldn't understand. I'd lose what little I have left.”

 

Lucy looks alarmed at that and reaches across the table to takes Alex's hand but the other woman quickly pulls it out of reach.

 

The smaller Agent forges on ahead knowing she needs to get through to Alex no matter what. She cares about the woman more that she'd admit. “Alex please I'm not here to judge you, and correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty damn sure you've been going home and drinking every night.”

 

At that Alex's head shoots up and her eyes are hollow, her lips set in a firm line and that is all of a confirmation Lucy needs to continue. “I've seen it before, hell I've been there myself. I don't want you to lose yourself so whatever it is please talk to someone. If not me then talk to Kara or even Hank.”

 

By those last words Alex loses what little control she has left and her shoulders start to shake as tears fall down her cheeks. It takes her a few minutes to get it together enough to speak. “I killed the woman I loved.”

 

Alex's words take Lucy completely by surprise and then she has to figure out who she means. The only answer that would fit what she has said is General Astra In-Ze. With that realization she can only imagine what Alex has been dealing with. Getting up from her seat she crosses over to Alex kneeling so she can pull the stoic agent into her arms.

 

Alex cries then, letting go of all that pain and hurt now that the words are out there. Admitting it to Lucy has helped but it does not ease the guilt of her actions. They will forever haunt her. She knows that wars have casualties but to have it be someone she loves and at her own hands is not something that ever crossed her mind.

 

After Alex's tears have slowed Lucy pulls her chair around to the other side of the table so she can sit closer to the other agent. “You loved her didn't you?”

 

Alex nods, her hair fanning in front of her face. “I loved her with all my heart and never got to tell her. How can I be okay when I was the one who ended her life? I just acted to save Hank and it cost me everything. I can't even tell Kara about how I felt about Astra. Being in love with her could ruin my life. I could lose my job, my family and Kara.”

 

Leaning over Lucy grabs the other woman's hands and meets her eyes to make sure she hears her words and has her attention. “No one can fault you for who you love or loved. I'm sure Astra knew how much you cared for her. As for being the one who... well she was a General and knew the cost of war. I'm sure she didn't hold it against you. As for loosing your job, your family and Kara that is not going to happen. You are a stellar agent and your Mom and Kara love you dearly. The only way you would lose them is to continue on this destructive path you are on. If you feel badly I want you to call me. It doesn't matter what time or where you are, if you need me I want you to pick up your phone and let me know. You are a brave and selfless Agent, you give so much of yourself to see others happy. Now let me look after you, you deserve it.”

 

Alex squeezes Lucy's hands while giving her a lopsided smile, not trusting her words enough to speak. The two sit in silence letting the words sink in fully. As they stand to leave the interrogation room Alex turns to the smaller agent and smiles, “Thank you for today, for seeing past what I show the world to who I am underneath. I don't know what would have happened had you not taken the time with me.”

 

Lucy shakes her head, “It doesn't do to dwell on what could have happened. All that matters is that you know you have people to help you and who care about you. It's perfectly fine to feel how you are feeling given the circumstances but don't let it drag you down. That's all I ask of you.”

 

The taller brunette nods and turns to leave the room but then turns back to Lucy a small smile on her face. “Would you care to get some dinner with me?”

 

A huge grin splits Lucy's face. “I would love to.”

 

That evening the two Agents form a bond that becomes tighter as the weeks turn into months.

* * *

 

One evening while Alex is having a movie night with her sister Kara pauses the movie and turns to her. “Is there something going on with you and Lucy?”

 

Alex chokes on her drink and sputters. “What makes you think that?” She turns and looks at Kara her eyes wide.

 

Kara shrugs and eats another handful of popcorn before replying. “You both seem really close and have been spending a lot of time together.”

 

Running a hand nervously through her hair Alex answers. “That is true we have been spending a lot of time together but that is because she helped me deal with the heartbreak from my last relationship.”

 

Kara interrupts her then. “Last relationship? Who were you dating or seeing?”

 

Alex freezes and her heart thunders loudly in her chest. She looks at Kara and finds her watching worriedly. At that she decides to just spit it out. “I was seeing Astra.”

 

“What?”, Kara exclaims as she jumps off the couch and Alex is worried about what comes next. She watches as her sister paces around her living room before dropping to her knees in front of Alex. “Why didn't you tell me? How could you have gone through that? To have been the one.... Alex god I'm so sorry.”

 

Alex sits there flabbergasted as this was not what she expected. “I uh.... thanks. I didn't tell you because you had lost your Aunt and I didn't think you needed that kind of thing to remind you of her. As for Lucy, I like her but I'm not sure that I should do anything I mean we work so well as friends that I don't want to rock the boat. I'm just going to let things go as they are and see how it plays out.”

 

Kara takes in Alex's words before answering. “Well if you ever need to talk to me or tell me about something I'm always here for you, even if it is about Astra. That was a part of your life and even now I know that can't be easy for you.”

 

Alex smiles softly choking back tears before suggesting they get back to their movie. Kara readily agrees as she can sense her sister is about to cry but she also knows that should Alex need her she knows she can talk to her.

* * *

 

A few more weeks passed and Alex spent more time with Lucy, so much so that other Agents noticed and Hank pulled Alex aside to ask if there was anything that he needed to know. Alex shook her head but promised that should things change she would let him know.

 

That change came sooner than she could have anticipated. After a very tough mission that ended with several soldiers in critical care and more than a few with bumps and scraps Alex came limping back into the DEO with Supergirl at her side. Lucy rushed toward her looking worried but happy to see that she was mostly okay. It happened as if in slow motion. Alex wrapped her arms around the smaller agent and Lucy leaned up and captured the taller Agent's lips. There was a pause before the control room was filled with wolf whistles and cheering. The two pulled apart blushing but smiling widely and happy despite the earlier events of the day. Lucy pulled out her tough voice when it had carried on long enough. “Okay back to work, I think you all have had enough of a show.” With that she pulled Alex to the Med Bay to have her looked over but also to have a talk about where they both want this to go.

 

Once Alex is seated on one of the exam tables Lucy stands in front of her holding her hands and just marveling at how beautiful her fellow Agent was. “What would you like this to be Alex?”

 

“Well I would hope that this means we are something, although I would like to take ti slowly because I don't want this to be a rebound. You are more special than that and deserve the best.”

 

Lucy can't help but blush at Alex's words and leans in to kiss Alex. The two get lost in each other until the attending doctor clears her throat and the two jump apart looking equally embarrassed.

 

Even through the embarrassment the two know this is the start of something wonderful.

  

Although their new found relationship hits a huge bump in the road a few weeks later.

* * *

 

 

Alex and Lucy are out at dinner when they get a call of Alien activity and without any other knowledge are given a location and told that Kara and Hank will be meeting them there.

 

When they get to the location they follow the flames and destruction to find Kara and Hank standing with someone by a pod that looks just like Kara's did. Once Alex gets a clear look at the person she realizes it's a woman and when she turns around her heart just about stops. She can't help but call out. “Astra?”

 

It was the woman's startled expression and Kara's gentle shake of her head that has her realizing that it is not in fact the woman she lost. Upon looking closer she see's that she does not have Astra's lock of white hair. Holding back sobs she rushes back to her car leaving Kara, Hank and Alura to stare after her while Lucy follows in her wake knowing that this will not be good.

 

Alex is a crumbling mess at the car, mumbling and pacing tears streaming down her face and even Lucy's calls of her name won't get her to stop.

 

It is only when Lucy grabs her wrist does she turn to face her girlfriend. She's quickly losing all control though. “I'm sorry Lucy, I thought it was her and for a moment it all came rushing back. I.... fuck... I don't know if I can do this, can do us when I still love her when I still have hope in my heart. Now with Alura here.... I don't know what I'll do seeing her everyday and being reminded of what I lost.” She pauses taking a heaving breath but forging onward, not wanting to hurt the woman who has given her

so much more than she has to. “It's not fair to you when I'm not completely available to you, a part of myself still longs for Astra. I'm sorry Lucy. I'm gonna see if Hank can transfer me somewhere else.”

 

The smaller Agent stands there shocked, not quite sure what to say now that everything has been turned on it's head. “So that's it, we're over and you're leaving?”

 

Alex nods, not able to speak.

 

Lucy looks at Alex and can't help but let her anger and frustration boil over. “Fine! Leave if you need to but don't expect me to be waiting when you get back.” With that Lucy turns and walks back to Kara, Hank and Alura knowing full well that they have all heard what has transpired.

 

Alex watches her go her heart breaking but knowing that it is for the best. She gets in her car and drives home where she quickly gathers what she needs for spending a long time away from home.

 

Getting in her car once more she heads to Midvale and awaits orders from Hank her heart shattering with each mile she creates between herself and National City.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Alex drives, her mind whirling with feelings and emotions. She is worried that she did the wrong thing breaking up with Lucy but she squashes it knowing that if she is still hung up on Astra she can't fully love the other woman. It kills her to have done it because Lucy had been nothing but kind and loving and yet she turned her away and broke her heart.

 

Her thoughts meld together on the long drive, all the while she is berating herself for the pain she has caused and for being such a coward.

 

By the time she reaches her childhood home she is an utter wreck. Parking she takes a minute to gather herself. Looking up she finds her mother on the porch watching her worriedly. Knowing she better face her sooner rather than later she gets out of the car.

 

Slowly she makes her way to where her mother stands not wanting to meet her eyes but when she is finally standing on the porch she looks up to find only worry gracing her mothers features.

 

“Kara called ahead and said you'd be coming.”

 

Alex curses herself for being so easy to figure out but at least if she is needed for anything they will know where to find her.

 

“She however didn't say why you'd be coming. Is something going on?”

 

 

Alex sighs, her shoulders sagging, “It's a long story, can we take this inside?”

 

 

Eliza nods and ushers Alex inside. Once the two are settled on the couch Alex breathes deeply before turning to her mother.

 

“I'm going to tell you everything but I need you to let me speak because I can only say this once. Do you understand?”

 

Eliza nods and gives a small smile so Alex forges ahead.

 

“It all started a few months ago when I first met General Astra In-ze. She had kidnapped me to get to know more about the DEO. Kara came to my rescue of course and we found out that Astra was Kara's Aunt. She got away that night but it stayed with me. We met again when Kara brought her Aunt in. While she was in custody we formed a shaky friendship and I could tell that she didn't want to keep up with her husbands plans. Hank was kidnapped and to get him back we had to hand over Astra. She saved us that night, called a truce so we were able to leave safely. Astra showed up at my apartment the next day, I didn't know she even knew where I lived. We talked and agreed to work together when we could. She called me Brave One, and it wasn't the first time but I began falling for her. We danced around each other for a few weeks until one night she kissed me. She kissed me and it was magical. Our relationship or what little of one we had started that night. Although after that everything went crazy and fell into chaos. Non sent the Black Mercy to attack Kara and Astra came to me with the information to help. I remember it so clearly she kissed me as if it was our last time before sending me to help my sister. I didn't know then that it would be.”

 

Alex halts as a lump has formed in her throat and she is fighting back tears. Eliza hands her a tissue that she uses to blot her eyes before continuing.

 

“I saved Kara and then she went to confront Non and I went with Hank to stop Myriad. Astra was already there and I fired shots at her to get her to stop what she was doing. We fought then and she held me over a ledge and could have killed me but she didn't. I tired to get her to stop, to see reason but before I could Hank was pulling her off of me and the two of them were fighting. Astra had Hank in a headlock and was killing him. I acted on instinct and drew the Kryptonite sword I had with me. I stabbed her mom, I stabbed the woman I loved. I can still feel the blade in my hands today.”

 

Alex growls softly and begins tearing at the tissue in her hands, her emotions getting the best of her in the moment. Steeling herself she continues her story.

 

“I remember seeing her lying on the concrete looking up at me only love in her eyes. Love after what I had done. She called me Brave One and it was the last time that she did that. I called Kara to make sure that she could have the chance to say goodbye. I tore the last of her family away but I also killed the woman I loved. I haven't been the same since. I started drinking again and pulling away from my friends and family. It wasn't until Lucy Lane, one of my coworkers pulled me aside and talked to me that I began to feel okay again. The two of us became close as we spent time together and I felt myself healing. I slowly opened up to her and we had been dating for about two weeks until last night. Last night a Kryptonian pod arrived and in it was Alura, Kara's mother. Seeing her, seeing Astra's twin I knew in my heart I wasn't over her and it wasn't fair of me to keep dating Lucy. I ended things with her and ran because I couldn't be around Alura and couldn't bear to see what my actions had done to Lucy.”

 

Alex looks up from her hands, dropping the ruined tissue on the table. She meets her moms eyes and sees only pity and sadness painted on her features. “Oh Alex, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call me?”

 

“How could I? How could I tell you what I had done when you've pressured me my entire life for not being good enough? I had killed the woman who held my heart, I couldn't take your rejection as well.”

 

Eliza moves forward then and wraps her arms tightly around her daughter realizing just how wrong she has been. “I'm sorry Alex, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you. I've been so hard on you because I wanted you to be there for Kara but I should have been looking out for you.”

 

The two sit on the couch for a while until Alex shakily pulls away. “If you don't mind I'm gonna get cleaned up and get some sleep. It's been a long night.”

 

Without waiting for an answer Alex stands from the couch and goes out to her car to grab the duffle bag of clothes and toiletries that are always there in case of emergencies or late nights at the DEO. Shouldering it she heads inside and up to her old room wishing she could just forget about everything that had happened.

 

She sleeps fitfully that night her dreams full of Astra's demise. When she wakes for the third time she decides it is enough. Throwing back her blankets she gets up a destination firmly in her mind.

 

* * *

Waves crash against the beach, the smell of salt in the air as a slight breeze tousles her hair. Breathing deep Alex shoulders her board and makes her way to the water. The shock of cold hits her despite her wet suit but she relishes in it as it awakens her senses. Paddling out into the ocean she lets all of the rest fall away.

 

The waves were only ankle busters, barely anything to ride. Despite that Alex felt like she was where she was supposed to be, something she hadn't felt in a long time. If she was honest with herself she hadn't felt like this since Astra's death.

 

Pushing those thoughts away Alex paddled into position and got ready. She road the small beach break and a small smile flitted across her face. She spent hours in the waves, the surf improving a bit as the time passed.

 

Once she pulled herself and her board out of the surf Alex was bone tired but feeling at ease. Turing once more to stare out at the ocean and the beauty of beach Alex lets herself be happy in that moment. However the moment passes all too soon and then Alex is hauling her board back to her car and is driving back home.

 

* * *

 

 

The next three weeks pass in almost the same fashion. Sleepless nights and mornings spent surfing the beach. She's lost to the routine she has developed that is until one morning when she finds and unexpected visitor sitting in the sand waiting for her.

 

Alex's heart is hammering in her chest and her board feels heavy in her arms. The wet suit feels constricting and it takes everything she has to keep moving toward Kara.

 

Planting her board in the sand and peeling her wet suit down and tying it around her waist she sits in the sand. Alex doesn't want to speak and waits until her sister does so.

 

“I've missed you Alex, we all have but you need to come back.”

 

“How can I though? I hurt Lucy and Alura... I don't think I can handle seeing her.”

 

Kara looks over at Alex before speaking to gauge her reaction. “Alex my mother knows. She knows about you and Astra. Lucy told her, I mean you can't fault her for that.”

 

“She knows?”, her voice wavers and cracks. “She knows that I killed her sister? Fuck.”

 

Wrapping her arms around Alex Kara tries to comfort her, not caring that she is getting wet. “No, god no. She knows that you loved her and lost her. That is why you ran.”

 

Alex's shoulders sag with relief and silence falls once again between the two sisters. Yet Alex can't sit there and not ask about Lucy.

 

“How is she?” She doesn't dare say her name, doesn't think she can hold it together if she does.

 

Kara of course knows exactly who she means. “Lucy is okay, she's been very busy since you left. She has been helping my mother adjust to life here one earth. They are both familiar with the law which has drawn them closer together.”

 

Alex can hear what her sister is unwilling to say for whatever reason. “They are falling for each other aren't they?”

 

Kara nods, “I don't think either of them were prepared for it and it's a little weird for me considering it's my mom and one of my friends.”

 

Dropping her head Alex tries to keep control of her emotions. “At least they are happy.”

 

“What about you Alex? Are you happy?”

 

Alex can hear the genuine emotion and caring in Kara's question but Alex takes her time before answering. “I'm doing okay, I'm taking it every day at a time. Trying to find the moments of happiness and not let everything overwhelm me. I won't ever forget Astra, I loved her with all that I am but I know she would want what is best for me. I'll live each day to my best, that's all I can do.”

 

Kara smiles at that, a big beaming smile happy to hear that the time away has at least done her sister some good. The two spend some more time together on the beach talking and enjoying each others company.

 

That evening after dinner Kara heads back to National City telling Alex not to take to long in returning. Alex smiles and watches her sister fly away knowing that everything will be okay when she heads back.

 

* * *

Alex takes another week to herself before heading back to National City. Driving back home she mulls over the situation she might be walking back into and hopes that she will be okay, especially seeing Alura.

 

Shaking her head she makes sure to remind herself to take each day as it comes and to get to know Alura so she can separate her from the memories she has of Astra.

 

Alex makes it home later that evening but knows that she will be heading into the DEO early the next morning. She figures she might as well get a jump on all of the paperwork that has piled up in her absence.

 

The next morning Alex makes her way into the DEO happy to be back to her familiar surroundings. A small smile flits across her face as she acknowledges the other agents that she passes on her way to her office. Although it is only six am so there are very few people working.

 

Settling into her office she groans seeing the mound of paperwork that she has to go through, but she knows it must be done so she buckles down and gets to work. Hours pass by until she hears the creak of her office door and looks up to find Alura walking in. The other woman looks startled to find someone else in the office.

 

“I am sorry I did not know anyone was in here.” Alura turns to leave and Alex knows she needs to do something.

 

“No it's okay, I just got back today. I'm just working on some paperwork but I need to go talk to Hank so you can stay here.”

 

Alura turns and regards Alex, her eyes seeming to see through her, but moments later she gives her a small smile. “Very well Alexandra I will wait here until you return.”

 

Alex's heart clenches hearing the other woman using her full name like Astra had but pushes it down and nods before turning and leaving the room.

 

She walks to the main control room and finds Hank standing there with Lucy. Hank see's her first and he smiles which makes Lucy turn to see what has caught his attention.

 

Alex steels herself but keeps walking toward them not letting her steps falter. Her heart is racing but she knows she is back where she belongs.

 

“Agent Danvers it's good to see you back.”

 

Alex can't help but smile, “It's good to be back.” Not wanting to ignore Lucy she nods in her direction and receives a small smile.

 

After the awkwardness of the moment has passed Hank brings Alex up to speed on everything that has happened in her absence. It seems that since Alura's arrival there had been an uprising of alien activity and it had only been getting worse. Supergirl was being stretched thin as was the DEO. About half of the Agents were down with injuries some minor but the majority were major and some were even life threatening. Alex couldn't have picked a better time to come back.

 

Once she had gotten the run down from Hank she turns and heads back to her office wondering if Alura will still be there.

 

Upon opening the door she finds that the woman is right where she left her sitting on the couch. Alura looks up at Alex startled for a moment but then gives her a small smile. “Hello Alex. Did everything go well?”

 

“It went as well as I had expected, I had been away for far too long, and for selfish reasons.” Alex shakes her head and moves further into her office. Sitting at her desk she finds Alura looking at her as if studying her.

 

“Yes?”

 

 

Alura looks away sheepishly, “I did not mean to stare, although there is something that I think you should be made aware of. I know of your relationship with my sister.”

 

Alex can feel all the blood drain from her face and her hands clench tightly. “Who told you?” She knows before she has asked but she needs it confirmed.

 

“Lucy told me so that I would not think your standoffish behavior odd.”

 

Alex laughs at that but it comes out more a choked sob. “Yeah well did she tell you the other part? Did she tell you that I was the one who killed her? That I drove the blade through her chest and then had to watch as the woman I loved died. I didn't mean to kill her but she was killing Hank and I acted.”

 

Looking up from her desk, she finds Alura looking at her shock evident on her face but another emotion is there as well.

 

Tears fall and she wipes them away hastily not wanting this woman to see her break down. She had been doing so well but having it all brought back up again has left her reeling. Her tailspin of thoughts is broken when strong warm arms wrap around her comforting.

 

“It is okay Alex. You did nothing wrong. You were both on opposite sides of a war and Astra knew the risks she was taking. I hate that you had to go through that but you are strong. You have people who care greatly for you.”

 

Alex glances up and meets Alura's eyes, seeing warmth and compassion reflected back in them. Closing her eyes for a moment she relishes in comfort, that is until the door to her office opens and Lucy walks in yelling for Alex but stops short at seeing the two women embracing.“What's going on?

 

Alex looks up and pulls away from Alura quickly, wiping at her face. She knows that she needs to say something going form the tone in her voice. “I told her about Astra.”

 

Lucy's eyes widen at the news, and Alex can only think that she hadn't expected that. “You told her that you...” Her voice trails off, not wanting to bring up Astra's death.

 

Alex shakes her head in affirmation. She then realized that Lucy had come here for a reason. “What did you need me for?” She can see the change in Lucy at her question.

 

“There is a group of aliens rampaging on the outskirts of the city and we are mobilizing. We need you with us.”

 

Alex nods and turns to Alura. “Thank you for listening and understanding.”

Alura smiles softly, “Anytime Alexandra.”

 

Hearing her full name has her heart breaking so she turns and walks from the room heading toward the armory to gear up.

 

Once she is suited up she heads to garage and climbs in the waiting Humvee. Tapping her ear piece she asks, “What do we have?”

 

Vasquez replies quickly, “From what we can gather these seven yellow reptilian humanoids are Aellons from the planet Aello. We don't know why they are here and they haven't been receptive to any of our signals or communication. If you can take them in do it, if not you have orders to use full force.”

 

Alex swallows hard, this is not going to be an easy fight. “Got it.” With that she disconnects her comms and gets ready for the upcoming battle ahead.

 

When the get to the drop site it is controlled chaos. Agents are running everywhere and in the distance Alex see's Supergirl fighting alongside other agents to drive back the alien forces but from where Alex is standing it looks like the DEO is losing ground and quickly. With a yelled order she gathers some Agents to her and moves forward at a jog holding tightly to her M16 rifle. Alex looks to her left and see's Lucy there and nods, glad to have the woman at her back.

 

Once they are within range they open fire, keeping in mind that their own agents are in the fight. That plan changes when three of the giant hulking brutes come rushing toward. Alex jerks her gun to focus on them and opens fire, yet it only serves to spurn them on faster. Dropping her spent rifle she draws her two service pistols yet the aliens are almost on top of them. Her small group of eight agents are bowled into, Alex just jumping out of the way at the last second but she manages to pull off a head-shot as she dives. The alien falls to the ground and as it does it's companions roar in anger. Four of the agents are left standing and that includes Alex and Lucy. The other four are down and not in good condition but Alex can't focus on that now. She can only focus on the here and now and the danger they are all in.

 

Alex get up off the ground and focuses on the two remaining aliens. Lucy moves in to stand by her side along with the two remaining Agents, Williams and Thomas. They ready their guns and lay down fire as the aliens charge yet only some of the bullets hit home as the aliens skin is thick. Williams and Thomas are hit hard, Thomas getting scored by claws and Williams being thrown back into a crumpled unmoving heap.

 

Alex shoves Lucy out of the way as she dives yet she didn't move quick enough. Claws score down her back, tearing through her tactical vest and into her skin. As she stands again she feels the blood running down her back, pain lancing upwards and stealing her breath. She turns to look at Lucy and sees worry reflected in her eyes yet they stand their ground and prepare to fight once more. Alex reloads her two pistols and as the aliens charge once more Alex waits till the last minute and fires both barrels managing to hit one in the shoulder while Lucy manages to take the other one down with a head shot. Yet even with the hit to the shoulder the one Alex has hit keeps coming. Alex yells at Lucy to get out of there as she dives out of the way.

 

“Go! Lucy get out of here!!”

 

Lucy dodges as well firing shots to keep the alien at bay. “I'm not leaving you! You need my help.”

 

Alex growls angrily, “I need you safe as does Alura. I see what the two of you have or at least what you could have. You love her, now do me a favor and get out of here. Get help. I can handle this.”

 

Lucy looks at Alex, really looks and it seems that she finds what she needs to because she is running back the way they came, back to help.

 

Now that Lucy is gone Alex faces the alien head on. She fires her remaining bullets at the alien and her heart drops when she hears the click of an empty mag. Dropping her pistols Alex draws the knife on her belt and prepares to get up close and personal with this monster.

 

Is she putting herself in unnecessary danger? Yes but with all of her agents down she knows she needs to. She's always said she'd put her life on the line, and now she's doing just that.

 

The alien charges and Alex prepares to strike. Waiting till he is close enough she swipes at his right side before moving out of the way. The blow lands and the knife sinks into flesh but she isn't quite quick enough pulling away. A huge clawed hand clips her shoulder and rips. She feels her flesh tear and her left arm goes numb. Alex cries out in pain knowing that the situation has gotten much worse.

 

Cradling her left arm to her body she gets into a fighting stance. She knows that she has to make this last hit count but to do that means putting herself right in harms way.

 

She lets the alien come at her and tries to loosen her body for impact. The blow comes and a clawed and grabs her around the waist. Alex moves then shoving her blade up into the fleshy underside of the jaw and up into the aliens skull. It takes all she has but she sees the moment it hits home. The aliens eyes dull but its hand squeezes tight, tight enough to make something break. She screams and writhes just managing to pull out of the monsters grip as it falls to the ground. She hits hard and it disorients her, black spots dancing in her vision. Her breathing is labored and Alex knows she is beyond hurt. She hears yelling off in the distance and knows help is on the way, she just has to hold on. She fades in and out but as her vision goes completely dark she swears she feels strong arms wrap around her and hears someone call out, “Alexandra.” Her last thought as she fades completely is that she might get to see Astra once more.

 

Alex wakes, her whole body in pain which lets her know that she is alive. Groaning she opens her eyes or at least tries to. The light is blinding and makes her snap them shut. She hears two people rush to her side. One is clearly Kara but the other one she isn't sure of until she hears, “Brave One.”

 

Her heart skips a beat and promptly sets off the monitor. Doctors come in barking that the rooms occupants need to get out, all while checking Alex over. Alex fights against the harsh light and opens her eyes. It is blurry for a moment until her eyes adjust, yet when they do she tells the doctors to stop, yells for them to do so. They all pause and she glares at them or does her best to do so. “I'm fine, now let my guests back into the room.”

 

The doctors glance at each other for a moment and then nod before letting them back in. Kara rushes in and is by Alex's bedside in a flash, however the next guest takes their sweet time. Astra steps into the room and Alex's heart monitor goes off again. Seeing this the doctors turn it off and step from the room to give the Agent some privacy.

 

Alex stares not wanting to believe what she is seeing, yet utterly elated at seeing the woman she loves. She can't bring herself to say anything.

 

“Alexandra it is so good to see you. I had worried I was too late.”

 

“How are you okay? How are you here?” Alex looks at Astra not understanding.

 

“I died, that much you know. Yet when my body was sent to space I absorbed enough of your yellow's suns rays to heal. It took me ages to return and when I did I saw the battle, I saw you fall and I thought the worst. I thought I had returned only to have lost you. When I heard your heart still beating I rushed to your side and whisked you away to get help. Kara guided me and here we are. I have stayed by your side these long hours waiting for you to wake.”

 

Alex glances to Kara, “Does she know?”

 

Kara looks confused for a moment and then her eyes widen comically. “Oh my god, in everything I totally forgot. Astra there is something you need to know.”

 

Before Kara can continue Lucy bursts into the room followed closely by Alura. They both pause seeing Astra standing by Alex's bedside.

 

Alex, Lucy and Kara watch as two sisters, two twins who were torn apart by a dying planet and hard choices are reunited. It is a tearful and touching reunion but one that makes everyone happier for it.

 

Once the emotions have calmed down the five women spend time talking catching everyone up on things that have happened. Even Kara joins in, telling everyone of her tentative relationship with Cat Grant. It however doesn't surprise anyone.

 

All of the emotions and chaos of the day is draining for Alex and she soon slips off into sleep. When she wakes again the room is silent yet she find Astra sitting in a chair next to her bedside their hands entwined. When she looks up she meets the womans eyes she can't help but smile. “I'm so happy I have you back. I wanted nothing more and here you are. I never want to lose you again.”

 

Astra leans forward before speaking. “I will do everything within my power to stay with you Alexandra, you have my word.”

 

Alex smirks, she can't help it after hearing that admission. Leaning forward as much as she can she pulls the other woman to her and kisses her. The kiss starts out slow but quickly turns passionate. Lips move against each other and teeth nip at a lower lip causing Alex to gasp. She tries to move forward wanting more but is stopped by the pain in her back, ribs and shoulder. It leaves her breathless and not in a good way.

 

Astra watches her worriedly but Alex looks up and smiles which soothes Astra's worries. They are going to have to take their time but now that they are back together they have all of the time in the world and Alex couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So at this point I have two chapters planned out for this and I promise that this will have a happy ending. I need it to. So yeah. Thanks for reading this and I should have the next chapter written soon.


End file.
